Santa Claus
by Technician Fan
Summary: It's not every day you see Santa Claus talking to your mom in the living room... Cam/Carolyn


**Santa Claus**

**By Technician Fan (Demo)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Casey Mitchell.**

**A/N: This is just a fun, holiday fic that **_**Twilight Trekky**_** made me write for her Christmas present. Happy Holidays to all who celebrate!**

Casey tiptoed down the stairs, heading towards the living room where she knew the Christmas tree was set up with all the presents lying underneath it. She knew her daddy and mommy said she wasn't allowed to open up anything until Christmas morning when they got her up, but she couldn't get back to sleep. She wanted her presents and she wanted them _now_.

Just as she was outside the living room, she heard muffled voices. She quickly hid behind the large grandfather clock. The voices were coming from the living room.

"I think we should hide them around the house and have her search for them," a woman's voice was saying. Casey recognized the voice as her mother's.

"Then when she gets up earlier than she should to try and peek at her presents, she'll freak out and come running up to us to find out what's wrong and where all her presents are," a man's gruff voice said. He sounded familiar to Casey, but she couldn't quite place whose voice it was…

Curious, Casey quietly stepped out of her hiding spot and peeked into the living room. She gasped at the sight. Santa Claus was at her house! He looked much thinner than she had imagined, though.

Santa pulled out a small present and handed it to Casey's mother. "For the lovely Carolyn Lam, as beautiful as ever. But you have to wait until the whole family's up to open it, remember."

Carolyn let out a laugh. "Of course, _Santa_."

Casey was amazed that her mother knew Santa Claus. Never in Casey's six years alive had she heard her mom talk about being _friends_ with Santa. Never ever _ever_.

"Don't you think I've deserved something in return?" Santa asked.

Carolyn smirked. "You can have the cookies and the milk."

Casey smiled. She had made those cookies all by herself, with only a little help from her mom.

"What? Nothing else?" Santa asked. Santa sure was greedier than Casey thought he would be.

Carolyn surprised Casey by stepping closer to him. "Isn't Santa supposed to _give_, not _get_?"

Santa put his arms around Carolyn's waist. "Semantics." Casey's jaw dropped as Santa leaned forward and kissed her mommy. The worst part was that her mommy wasn't doing anything to stop him!

Casey knew what she had to do. She had to tell her daddy what she had seen. However, it would have to wait until morning, because she knew how grumpy her daddy got when he was woken up in the middle of the night. Casey quietly creeped back upstairs and into her bed. She snuggled into a comfortable position, her arms wrapped around her teddy bear, and she quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE**

"Don't you think I've deserved something in return?" Cameron asked his wife.

"You can have the cookies and the milk," Carolyn teased.

"What? Nothing else?" Cam asked.

Carolyn stepped closer to him. "Isn't Santa supposed to _give_, not _get_?" Her hands went up to rest on his shoulders.

Cam went along with her and put his arms around her waist. "Semantics," he muttered, leaning forward and kissing her.

Carolyn smiled as she pulled away. "You might want to eat the cookies. Or is Santa too full for it?"

"I'm fine," Cam said. He walked over and looked at the three sugary cookies lying there on a plate next to a glass of milk. He quickly ate two of them, washing them down with milk. He stuffed the third into his mouth as Carolyn sauntered over to him.

"You know, _Santa_," Carolyn said in a sultry voice, "I _might_ have a present for you… upstairs."

"Oh really?" Cam asked, his mouth full of cookie.

Carolyn nodded, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He quickly finished the milk and turned to face her.

"Am I allowed to have it before Christmas?" he asked.

"Technically, it's already Christmas," Carolyn said. She glanced at the clock behind his head. "After all, it's two in the morning on Christmas."

Cam smiled. "Does this mean I'm allowed to unwrap?"

"If you're quiet," Carolyn whispered. "Casey shouldn't be up until about four, knowing her and her excitement on Christmas. The baby's sleeping like… a baby."

Cam got a slightly confused look on his face. "I'm surprised Casey didn't show up. I thought for sure she'd be down here snooping around."

"Good thing you got the Santa suit, then, right?"

Cam smiled. "Yup. She probably just thought I was Santa, and what's the harm in that?"

**A/N: Short, but it brings out my love for the pairing. :] Please review now, for my Christmas present. ;D**


End file.
